


Marching x Hunters!

by ichilitchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gon and Killua are 18, Implied Sexual Content, Leopika and HisoIllu r established, M/M, Marching Band, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Most r neurodivergent bc i am, Mutual Pining, chatfic, killua and gon dummies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichilitchi/pseuds/ichilitchi
Summary: Gon, desperate to make Killua join the marching band, adds him to the marching band group chat. Though Killua is already involved in their music programs, somehow the marching band has been a hit and miss. But Gon will prove how fun it is to march with the marching hunters! (Even if Illumi and Hisoka are there.)AKA: Marching band AU, both chat fic and written fic!!! These situations will most likely be filled with my own experiences with marching band and how it can be a big part of your life throughout highschool
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. A x Weird x Welcome

Gon!!: Gon  
DepressedGay69, Secretlybaby, IamNOTbaby: Killua

Kuwapika: Kurapika  
Layoreo: Leorio

Illuminati: Illumi  
ShslClown: Hisoka

Arachne: Chrollo

_Gon!! Added depressedgay69 to 🅱️own of 🅱️itches_

_Gon!! Changed depressedgay69’s name to secretlybaby_

**Secretlybaby:** why am I here

 **Gon!!** : Bc i want you to be :)

 **Kuwapika** : Welcome to hell, Killua.

_Secretlybaby changed their name to IamNOTbaby_

**IamNOTbaby** : wow. I thought I was already in hell???

 **Kuwapika** : Not quite. You were only ⅔’s way into hell. 

**IamNOTbaby** : Well, I still am. I’m not in this class lol

 **Gon!!** : YET

 **Kuwapika** : I believe Gon’s going to get to you eventually. You have until school starts to join and I’m willing to bet that you’ll switch your classes around the last week of Band Camp.

 **IamNOTbaby** : pls don’t bet you know I’m Gonsexual 

**Layoreo** : Everyone throw in your bets and no we cant all bet on the same thing

 **Kuwapika** : 30

 **IamNOTbaby** : are you guys actually doing thisjdjndfjgndf

 **Layoreo** : 10

 **Gon!!** : 20

 **IamNOTbaby** : Gon please

 **ShslClown** : 20 ~

 **Illuminati** : Oh. Welcome, Kil. I will bet 20 that he won’t join.  
  
 **IamNOTbaby** : Who invited my brother here and why is his username memable  
  
 **Gon!!** : It would’ve been mean to not invite him :(  
  
 **Kuwapika** : This is actually the first time he’s replied without us pestering him specifically.

 **IamNOTbaby** : Go away Illumi no one cares about you  
  
 **IamNOTbaby** : Anyways you all are wasting your money I’m NOT going to join  
  
 **Layoreo** : Okay sure whatever you say  
  
 **Illuminati** : I was literally on your side but work.  
  
 **Arachne** : Hey guys, it’s getting late and camp starts tomorrow. You guys should get some sleep.  
  
 **Kuwapika** : Says the one still awake at 12 am.  
  
 **ShslClown** : DA VINKYY??  
  
 **Illuminati** : DA VINKY?  
  


 **Arachne** : Not again  
  
 **Gon!!** : DA VINKY?  
  
 **Layoreo** : DA VINKY?  
  
 **IamNOTbaby** : dA VINKY?

 **Kuwapika** : DA VINKY?

 **Arachne** : Bye

Gon and Killua laughed, eating snacks in Gon’s room wrapped up in blankets. Gon had convinced Killua to stay over that night, not wanting him to go back home. Not like the albino boy would complain, he was at Gon’s home more than his own these days; His family certainly wasn’t pleased. But as long as it didn’t get in the way of his schoolwork, it was fine. And it was the end of summer anyway. As Gon pried away from his phone, he took a glance at Killua, who was gnawing on a chocolate bar they got at the dollar store. 

A fond smile bloomed on his features, being around Killua always made him relaxed. To think that this would be their last year in high school. It was unbelievable, it felt like it was only yesterday that they were in middle school, playing in the band together and causing riots. He really..REALLY wanted Killua to join Marching band this year. Even if it was just for Senior year. Gon wanted all the time he could have with Killua. It was weird that the Zoldyck haven’t, he was already in Wind Ensemble and Orchestra. Why not Marching band?

Gon shuffled behind Killua, wrapping his arms around his neck. A small whine emerged from his throat, “ Killluaaaaa…!!! “ he whined, pulling him back a little. This earned a groan from the other boy. 

“ Gon! Quit it, will you?! “ Killua’s ears tinted pink, even with all of these years being Gon’s best friend, he still wasn’t used to his touchy-feely behavior. 

“ Join Marching band! Please! Come to Band camp with me tomorrow! “  
  
“ I said no! “  
  
“ PLEEEEEAAAASSSEE!!!!! “ Gon cried loudly, tightening his grip on Killua’s neck.  
  
“ GON! Keep it down, You’ll wake Mito up- Okay okay fine- I’ll go with you tomorrow. And I’ll _think_ about joining. “ Killua slapped Gon’s arm before outright grabbing it and ripping them away. At least he could bypass this conversation by not giving him a clear answer, but this won’t be the last time he’ll do it.  
  


“ Yaaaay!!! “ Gon whisper yelled, flopping back down on his bed.  
  
“ That’s enough, go to bed. I’m not going to deal with a tired Gon tomorrow. “ Killua pouted, looking back at his phone, bringing his shoulders closer as he shrunk into his fluffy blanket.  
The hyper boy chuckled, turning to face Killua.  
“ mhmm..Well, Goodnight. Don’t stay up too late, I don’t want to deal with a tired _Killua_ tomorrow. “ He smirked, looking at the back of Killua’s head, his silver hair was messy, but they looked like fluffy clouds against the sky.  
  
“ Tch- “ The Zoldyck scoffed, now flopping on his side but still curled up into a ball. “ Sure. Goodnight, Gon. “


	2. A x Lazy x Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahaahaa good morniiing  
> users  
> Gon!!: Gon  
> Kuwapika: Kurapika  
> IamNOTbaby: Killua  
> Layoreo: Leorio  
> echidna: Knuckle (haha funny joke)  
> Shot: Shoot  
> irlkuromi: Shizuku  
> vampyr: Feitan  
> sharkynarky: Shalnark  
> Arachne: Chrollo  
> Machimochi: Machi  
> Paku: Pakunoda  
> shslClown: Hisoka  
> illuminati: Illumi

🅱️own of 🅱️itches

* * *

  
  


  
**echidna** : WAKE UP

 **echidna** : WAKE UP

 **echidna** : WAKE UP 

**echidna** : WAKE UP

 **echidna** : WAKE UP

 **echidna** : WAKE UP

**Shot** : I'm going to kill you. With my bare hands..

**echidna** : you won't 

**irlkuromi** : it's literally only 6 am

**Gon!!** : It's good to wake up early!!! Being early is on time, Being on time is late. And if you're late-

**Kuwapika** : You're dead.

**Sharkynarky** : What an amazing thing to hear from our section leaders

**Kuwapika** : You're welcome.

**Arachne** : Good morning everyone. I hope you rested well. Please start getting here at 7:30. Even if everything starts at 8.

**Machimochi** : I'm not looking forward to this at all

**Paku** : at least you're honest.

**shslClown** : It's a shame, I've been waiting for this all summer ~ I miss twirling a flag around ~ it's easier to give people concussions and make it look like an accident♠️

**Kuwapika** : I'm making a note of that.

**shslClown** : it was only a joke~

**Kuwapika** : Naw. I'm not messing around this year. I'm not being blamed for one of you and Illumi's shenanigans again.

**illuminati** : What happened wasn't our fault.

**Kuwapika** : YES THE FUCK IT WAS

**shslClown** : alright lets not get our feathers riled up, dearest General ~

**Sharkynarky** : I mean it's you guy's fault we can't go under the bleachers anymore >:(

**IamNOTbaby** : Okay I'm ending this conversation right now because I don't want to read about whatever freak thing happened with my brother

**Kuwapika** : fucking stupid bitch ass clown whore motherfucking cunt 

**Kuwapika** : ronald mcdonald looking ass bitch

**shslClown** : oh wow ❤️

**Layoreo** : Okay y'all, u guys know what happened the last time kurapika got this mad please try to control yourselves so no one gets sent to the hospital

 **Layoreo** : Looking at you Hisoka

**Gon!!** : Drumline please make sure to have your personal stick and mallets 😚👉👈

 **Gon!!** : We will b wrapping them 2day 😊

**echidna** : Gotcha 💪

**Shot** : alright.

**vampyr** : 👍

**irlkuromi** : Gon you're such a cutie 🥺

**Gon!!** : Haha thanks 😊

**IamNOTbaby** : yes the fuck he is

 **IamNOTbaby** : I like how Kurapika was just chewing out Colorguard and then Gon reminds drumline about something like a sweetheart

 **IamNOTbaby** : make me go 😈😈 to 🥺🥺🥺

**Machimochi** : you really are gonsexual

**IamNOTbaby** : IM JUST PROVING SHIZUKU'S POINT SHE'S SPITTING OUT FACTS

**IamNOTbaby** : Sorry I'm homosexual or whatevur 🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈💅✨

**Gon!!** : Killua can we go 2 mcdonald's 👉👈

**IamNOTbaby** : yeah sure 

**Gon!!** : Thank uuu 💕💕💞💓💗💗💖💞💕💗💞💗💞💕💗💗

**IamNOTbaby** : Idk why you asked me here am literally in the same house as you

**Gon!!** : but you're not in the kitchen

**IamNOTbaby** : okay I guess u have a point

**Kuwapika** : Stop being gay and start getting ready

**IamNOTbaby** : what'd you say?? I couldn't hear you 💅💅💅✨✨✨🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈

* * *

Killua chuckled as he put his phone down, now climbing out of Gon’s bed he had been hoarding that morning while Gon made breakfast for Aunt Mito. He looked in his claimed drawer and bag for what he should wear that day. It’s the first day, he shouldn’t have to put on gym clothes, right? Not like he was going to participate anyway. _I’m not joining band._ He scoffed, taking out pieces of the outfit he had planned in his head. Maybe it’s a little extra, he’s not going to lie. But a little techwear won’t hurt anyone. _I look so fucking hot right now, and no one can change my mind._ He rubbed the tip of his Dr.Marten boots on the hardwood floor as he stared at himself in the mirror. Killua nodded at himself, satisfied. 

The edgelord then decided it was time to head downstairs to pester his best friend, though by the looks of it he was already done. 

  
“ Gon. “  
  
“ Killua! “ Gon turned around, dusting off his apron.  
  
“ Yeah, it’s me, surprise surprise. We should get going soon since we’re getting McDonald’s. “  
  
“ Okay! I just finished with Aunt Mito’s food, I was going to bring it to her in bed, but I don’t want to wake her up... “ The boy pondered, playing with the edge of the apron as he thought about what he should do instead.   
  
But Killua had interrupted his thoughts with a suggestion, “ You can just put it in the microwave and leave a note. “   
  
“ OH! YEAH! You’re right. “ And so Gon did just that, which let them head out for the day. Gon grabbed his keys which were accessorized to the gods. A Zildjian tag, Vic Firth drumstick “keychains”, tiny cymbals, and Kuroppi hung from his lanyard cutely. Killua thought it was cute and something to be noted. God, was this guy a percussion nerd. But Killua had a lanyard to match. Except he had Cinnamoroll instead of Kuroppi. Them bitches were cute.

  
The two boys headed for Gon’s beat-up Mint Green VW Beetle. _What more could scream LGBT?_ But Gon thought it was cute, plus it funnily contrasted with his athletic appearance. Mito also appreciated how cheap they got it for. They were by no means stable to buy a new car. 

Gon started it up while the pair spoke about something stupid, maybe their plans for lunch.

This was the beginning of an incredible season, full of twists and turns. As well as unexpected (really bitch? They gay.) romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ i've been kind of on an unannounced hiatus--  
> I'm sorry for like...disappearing except for that one time. Life has been hard and I've been intimidated by adding to my other fic- Call x And x Response - so I decided to take a break from that one for a week. and a week turned into a month- so on and so on  
> but this fic is much easier to write for me. I HAVE THEIR SHOW PLANNED AND EVERYTHING!!! yall better be ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out my other works or drop a comment!! They really keep me going 👉👈


End file.
